Unwanted
by SomewhereElse31
Summary: Cammie ran away after junior year and has been hiding for 5 years since, but what happens when someone shows up in her comfortable hiding spot? Nothing is ever what it seems...Will she accomplish what she wanted to? Or get to live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Spies have to be smart. How else would we know how to persuade random people our fake stories in practically any language we wanted?

Spies have to be quick. Getting away from tails and possible international terrorist-organizations trying to kill you definitely requires that.

Spies have to be careful. We can't mess up. That would mean disaster for not only us, but our employers, CIA, m16, etc. We could be caught, or tortured, or killed. Yes, killed as in, not living anymore, being gone for the rest of eternity, and never seeing anyone we loved ever again.

But most importantly, spies can't show emotion. This is the hardest of all because, as humans, we are made to have emotions and feelings, hiding them under our skin, and trying not to show them in our movements and speech takes a whole lot of skill and practice.

Maybe all of this is what made living on a small island off the eastern coast of Greece hard. I left my school, family, friends, and my life in Roseville, Virginia. I also left my curiosity, wonder and as previously mentioned the all important emotions.

I had left after my junior year of high school. I was at the ripe old age of 17, and now I know that I didn't know anything. After an unfortunate turn of events surrounding on an international terrorist organization, the Circle of Cavan (COC for short) (they tried multiple times to kidnap me) and my crazy school, which required exams after each semester (not the regular exams you are thinking about), I disappeared. I also found out that my maybe-maybe not-spy-boyfriend-crush's mother was the head of this said international terrorist organization. Not something that you walk away from without emotional and physical damage. Well, the physical was from running out if a burning cave and then jumping off a waterfall.

Anyways, after running away, I was certain that someone would catch me, but nobody did. I had multiple covers, and changed about 7 times a day. I was a blond haired brown eyed Russian, then a black haired Native American from southern Arizona. The possibilities were endless. Going from town to town, city to city really wore me out. I didn't find anything I wanted to, and soon I just gave up and traveled the world. I met some very interesting people, each with their own histories and personalities. I was 19 when I decided to slow down and settle somewhere. I knew it was the best decision, because I didn't want to go back to Gallagher. For one, I knew we would have graduated by then, and two, I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want to know what my best friends would say to me. Sure my mom would have some harsh words for me, but it was my best friends who scared the crap out of me in normal circumstances. I may have taken college level physics in freshman year of high school, but I had no dreaming idea of what they would do/say to me.

So going incognito was my best idea. I chose this island because of the cozy atmosphere I hadn't felt since I left Gallagher. I bought a little cottage type thing on a little hill where I could see the bay and mountains beside me. I met all the locals, and to them I was Megan Morris, an American, who had just graduated from college and wanted to start something new. Of course I spoke Greek, so that wasn't an issue. I died my hair dark brown and I always wore brown contacts. I got pretty tan early on, which helped with the disguise, and got a job at the local bakery baking traditional Greek cakes and pastries for the civilians here. As more and more days passed, Cameron Morgan became more and more distant in my soul. I lived and breathed Megan Morris, Meg for short. I never changed my contacts, and only had to die my hair once every three months. I started to worry about being short on flour or weather I would have time to plant my small flowers in the pots I had bough at the market to put by my front door and not about weather someone would find me, or worse, I would find them. Don't worry, the spy in me never left, because it was still possible that I could be found, but like I said, it wasn't my top priority. Until he showed up.

**Hi everyone, my name is Rosie, and this is my first fanfiction. GAH I AM SO EXCITED! Aaaanyways, I hope you like it and I hope it will make sense to you soon, because it does to me! But then again, I know what happens. He he he. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those days. The kind where you know something is going to happen, but nothing ever does. It was an ordinary day at work, the three old women who came everyday around 2 had their usual, and the moms who came in the morning to get bread showed up as usual. I didn't realize the funny feeling inside my stomach until I left. I had grabbed my purse and hung up my apron like I always do, and said good bye to Chryssa, the owner of the bakery. I knew it was April, even though I did not own a calendar. That's what I thought was the last of the spy in me, but boy was I wrong.

When I left work everyday it was sunset. This day was no different. So I began my walk down the cobblestone pathway that would eventually lead to my door step. I took in my surroundings like normal spies do, and kept my ears and eyes open. I did these things without thinking about it. I grew up being the daughter of two very strong spies, raised to be just like them. When my father "died" I lost some of my strength, and right then I believed I wasn't as strong as I could be. Being a spy was my personality. It was my DNA. I was, and still am, a spy, whether I feel like I am or not. It is who I am, and I thought I could run away from that. Of course, I didn't.

So I followed the path past the center of town and to the edge of the harbor, where I would then start walking up the hill to my cottage. Usually there are just small fishing boats along the dock, but tonight there was a larger one I had never seen before. I stopped, readjusted my purse on my shoulder, and looked to the end of the dock where the large boat was. There were two men loading items off the boat. It was getting too dark for me to see their actual bodies, but I could tell that they weren't old. They looked strong, fit and muscular. My mind wondered to the other men my age in the small town. They were all scrawny and hairy. If they shaved, everywhere, they may be better looking. I mentally chuckled, and looked back to the dark figures again. They were still unloading. I wondered what they could possibly be bringing, because here on the island, we don't get many imports. Sure we need things like coal and wood to heat our houses, but animals, food and clothes are all made here. Could these men be moving here? I guessed it could be a possibility. There was a cottage not far from mine that was emptied recently after old Mr. Papa died. His family cleared everything he owned out pretty quickly. They sold most of it. I went down and bought a necklace he had. It was a circular stone with a good sized hole in the middle to put a string through. It was plain and simple, but I felt the need to help out his poor family, I over-payed for it too.

Anyways, the men just kept unloading giant boxes out of the boat so I kept walking towards my house. It was dark enough that all the stars were out, and I could see them for miles. That is one thing I could remember was the same about Greece and Roseville. Both places, I could see millions-no, billions of stars every night. I never got tired of it, and I knew that my family and best friends could be looking at them too. Cliché, I know, but it gave me a little hope about where they were and if they were safe. I hoped and wished more than anything that they were safe. They could be pissed off at me for all I care, but I did this to make them safe. That's all I care about, and all that matters.

When I got to my doorstep there was a small package waiting for me. It was addressed to Megan Morris, and had the town's name and island's name on the delivery sticker. It was postmarked for two weeks ago….wait. Someone sent me a package? Who else, besides somebody in this town, could know about Megan Morris? And even if it was someone in this town, I know enough people that whatever was in there could have been given to me by hand, not through the mail. It seemed strange to me, so I just picked it up and went in my door. It was surprisingly light. I set my purse on my table and sat down next to the window. Grated, none of the windows here had glass and the houses were made of stone, so they all were open, exposing the cool, salty night air.

I slowly ripped the tape off one of the ends, and peeked inside. Nothing hazardous, nothing smelly, nothing sharp. Ok, I was all good to go. I reached inside, only to pull out multiple letter envelopes. I glanced at the first one in the stack and immediately stared in shock. I droped them all onto the table as my hands shot up to my mouth. The letters were addressed to me. Specifically, Cammie Morgan.

**Alright, so I was just soooooo excited that I decided to post the second chapter!**

**I hope you liked it. **

**So I know that some authors ask for a specific amount of reviews for the next chapter, but I am not like that. I wouldn't want you guys to feel like you ABSOLUTELY HAVE to review to get the next one. And I don't want you to be viciously waiting until I get the amount of reviews I want to post the next chapter. Ha. That has happened to me before. It S.U.C.K.S. I believe that they will come when I have time to write them! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

After staring in shock for a good 7 minutes and 13 seconds, I finally sucked up the courage to pick one of the letters up. The one that I did was in a slightly purple envelop, with Cammie Morgan written in frilly writing on the front. Under my name was the address of Gallagher. It was postmarked for a month and four days ago.  
>Just like opening the package, I slowly tore open the letter. Before pulling out the paper I glanced around the room and out the window, noticing the same men still unloading from the boat on the dock. Pulling out the letter with shaking hands, I felt goose bumps rising on my arms and legs. It was folded into three's and the paper was decorated with colorful flowers and hearts.<br>Dear Cammie, it said.

I stopped. I didn't think I could read the rest. So I got up and went to my bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a bun and washed my face. Feeling the cool tingle of the fresh water made me momentarily forget about the mystery, well mysteries, laying on my kitchen table. I then brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas. Carefully, I made my way back to the kitchen, ignoring the table and heading to the cabinet. I pulled out a can of green beans and turned on the one burner stove I had. Pulling out a pot from my shelf, I opened the can and smelled the aroma of cold beans. After my beans were heated up I confidently made my way back to the table like nothing had happened. Like nothing from my past had found me.  
>The spoon full of green beans in my mouth helped me from bursting into sobs as I slowly began to read the letter. I couldn't show any emotion though, who knows who could be watching me.<br>Dear Cammie,  
>God. Why did you have to leave? Wait, don't answer that. I know you had to. I am a spy too, and I'm not stupid. So answer this, why couldn't one of us come with you?<br>I know what you would say to that. "It's not safe". Well that's bull shit. We all are in just as much danger as you are. Wherever you are...Where are you?  
>I hope you like the paper. It's the only one I could find. I hate it. It reminds me of you before everything went wrong.<br>You know how much I want to scream? A lot. To just let it all out. But that would mean weakness. Gallagher girls aren't weak Cammie, please remember that. If I never get to see you again, please, always keep that in the back of your mind. And that I love you to death, and that's how long I will love you. You are my best friend, Cammie.  
>Remember me,<br>Bex 

The tears soaking the page meant weakness. So I cried harder. Harder than I ever had.

When I had calmed down a little I grabbed another letter in the pile. Being just as careful with it as I had been with the other one, I opened it up.  
>Cammie,<br>I don't know what to say. What should I say? That I am mad at you? That I wish you had never left? That you aren't safe anymore? Even though all of those are true, I wouldn't say them to your face, so why say them in a letter?  
>We all are fine. I know you'll want to know that. Graduation was hard without you there. We all miss you so much. Bex and grant are engaged by the way. As for me and Jonas, well we never happened in the first place. He's a wimp.<br>Macey is fine too. Nobody special for her either.  
>Your mom is handling everyday without you like every mother would. She doesn't smile, or laugh or get any sleep. She spends all her time in sub level 2. Nobody knows what she does down there but nobody has tried to find out either.<br>Solomon did eventually wake up. It was about a year after you left, and when we told him about it he didn't seem surprised. He confuses me.  
>I am sure you are waiting for me to mention Zach. I'm sorry Cammie but nobody knows where he is either. He disappeared in a mission about three years after you left. He could be alive living somewhere, or he could be dead. Nobody knows. I'm so sorry Cam.<br>It's kind of like you though, I mean, you disappeared too. Nobody knows where you are either. I could be writing a letter to a dead person for all I know. I know you are alive somewhere though. It was Bex's idea, to write a letter to you as if you were going to read it. I hope you do.

Why does the spy world have to be so hard? I hate it. I'm sure you do too. If you are still alive and reading this, please remember that I miss you so much. Come back home.

With Love,

Lizzie

I wasn't sure it was possible, but I cried harder with Liz's letter. My little Lizzie. She sounded so weak and innocent. I could see her writing it, and getting all teary eyed over Jonas. I always knew she loved him. I only wish I could have been there for her. I am so stupid.

With tears stinging my eyes I looked at the other envelopes. They were all blank, and didn't address me like Bex's and Liz's had. I wondered if Macey wrote me one. I guess not. I pulled one open, to reveal an article, rather a report, printed off the computer. Interested, I wiped my eyes and nose with the back of my hand and gathered up the others and the box and headed to the couch. I huddled up in the fetal position on the end and read the flimsy piece of paper in my continually shaking hand.

It was a missing person's report, for Tina Walters. Tina? I hated to admit it but I missed her too, her constant gossip and nagging to get the truth out of you. If you lived with that for all the years I had you would miss it a little too.

Tina Walters? Missing? She didn't seem like the "mission" type of spy to me. But what did I know, I haven't seen her in five years. I hadn't led my normal life in five years. I was now a 22 year old named Megan Morris who didn't have a family, and that's just how Megan Morris liked it.

I had fallen asleep on the couch. When my eyes pushed themselves open I momentarily forgot the contents of the night before. I tried to stand up and stretch, but the crook in my neck caught me off guard. I had slept in the same position all night, and found the article about Tina on the floor. My hand was half numb and my muscles ached. I felt sick.  
>Since it was my day off I drug myself out of my cottage after I took a shower and such. It was the last thing Cammie wanted to do, but Megan always went out on her day off. Stupid Megan.<br>The market was open, just like it was everyday, full of all different ages selling their specialties. I pulled my sunglasses out of my purse and put them on. It was a perfect day. Not too hot, not too cool, and the most amazing breeze coming in off the ocean.  
>After I got down my hill and saw all the booths set up I immediately perked up, the mysterious package was the last thing on my mind, because Megan Morris was here to shop. I looked at multiple stands of jewelry, more than normal, since we had gotten a big bead shipment in last week. I made my way to the food section then, picking up some fresh fruits and vegetables.<p>

I walked towards the vendors selling items of clothing when something caught my eye. It was a new booth not ten steps from the bakery. I made my way over, glancing around as I went. It was decorated with cream colored sheets to give it shade and baskets hung from the opening. I walked in, noticing it was selling furniture, and There was a person in the corner behind a newspaper. I grazed around the little room, looking at all the spectacular pieces. I saw a tall lamp next to me and looked up to see the full frame when the crook in my neck made me wimper softly. I rubbed my neck as I looked down again, but I was caught off guard when the person with the newspaper stood up and asked me,  
>"Eísai kalá?"<p>

(Are you alright?)  
>Startled, I nodded my head, not sure of what else to do, but he didn't sit back down again, he just kept talking.<br>"Welcome," he said in Greek.  
>"Thank you," I replied too quickly, then noticed my mistake. I had said it in English.<br>"Ef…Ef…Ef̱charistoúme," I stuttered. The guy, who looked about my age, stared at me with a confused look on his face. My mind suddenly flashed to another boy about my age with amazing green eyes and a smirk that could drive you criminally insane. The ping in my heart was so swift and so quick, that it was gone just as fast as it showed up, and just like that, another part of Cammie died inside of me, along with every happy memory of the boy I thought I loved.  
>"You speak English?" he asked me in perfect English.<p>

I grinned. "Yes, I am from there."

"So am I!" he laughed, his deep blue eyes lighting up with every chuckle. He had dirty blond hair and was probably 6'2. He had a muscular build, just like…I couldn't even say his name in my mind anymore. It sounded so distant and strange. It didn't roll off my tongue like it used to.

The pieces and pieces of Cammie that just kept dying didn't faze Megan at all, but then again, Megan was fake. Nothing about her was real, and Cammie knew that. She just didn't do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They made my day!

I realized the other day that I haven't had a disclaimer yet...

The incredible story of the Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter. I own nothing.

"I'm Leo," he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it lightly, and smiled.

"Megan, but you can call me Meg," I told him, looking around his booth again. He then casually walked over to his little table, where his newspaper was and leaded against it, crossing his arms.

"So Meg, what brings you here?"

I shifted my attention from a wooden chair to Leo.

"I could ask you the same question," I turned back to the chair.

"It's a long story," he sighed. He seemed uneasy about it. That confused me, because he was careless and confident just a moment before.

"I have time," I said as I sat down in the chair and focused all my attention on him.

"How about I tell you about it over dinner?" he asked me.

"Are you kidding?" I spat out quickly. I then cursed myself for being rude and looked at him apologetically. He looked confused.

"You aren't dating somebody are you?" he questioned. Then it happened again. That little ping in my heart. It struck me harder each time. My mind then pictured somebody else standing where Leo was. His green eyes just stared at me sadly. I instantly felt guilty, but I mentally shook myself. Why should you care? I asked myself. You will never see him again! Quit remembering him! He has probably moved on! My stupid brain pictured him again and I could barely contain the tears that were begging to fall. But before I knew it he was gone, to the back of my mind and I was left with the resulting feeling of pity and regret.

I entered reality again and looked at Leo. He still looked confused. Poor guy. I hate myself so much that I am confusing innocent people. Standing up, I managed to choke out a "no".

He slowly walked over to me with his hands in his pockets, easily maneuvering through the maze of furniture.

"Did you date somebody?"

I looked up and he was right next to me. It was a little too close for comfort for Cammie, but Meg was fine.

I looked into his eyes and felt an urging to tell this stranger my whole life story. From the beginning. The truth.

"Yes, a year ago," I lied, still looking at him. I wondered if my pupils dilated, but that wasn't the main thing on my mind at the moment.

"I'm sorry," he took a slight step back. "He must not have been a smart guy if he let you go."

The fact that he sounded so sincere about it made me believe every single bit. I then grabbed my purse off of the ground and started to walk out. Cammie absolutely did not want to go out with this guy, but Megan saw it as a great opportunity to meet somebody new, since you know, she was in a relationship with somebody a year ago. Cammie wanted to stay isolated and alone, especially after getting that mysterious package, but Megan wanted to go out and be wild, which gave Cammie a perfect chance to take her mind off her past life…my past life.

It took every once of my being to decide. Leo stayed put as I turned and said,

"Meet me at the dock at seven tonight and I will tell you all about it."

I saw him as I walked down the hill. Cammie was yelling to go back to the house, but Meg was yelling faster. Once I reached Leo he was just staring at me. Confused I looked around.

"You know, it's not rude to stare," I chuckled, clutching my purse to my shoulder.

A light smile appeared on his face. "I thought you would be a no-show."

"I don't blow people off," I told him. He nodded and we headed down the dock, past all the little fishing boats. Once we got to the edge where we had a clear view of the sunset, I took off my sandals and rolled up my jeans. Dangling my feet over the edge, with my toes just barely touching the water, I urged Leo to sit with me. He grinned and did the same. After exactly 4 minutes and 45 seconds of silence I finally spoke up.

"So you want to hear my break up story?" I turned and looked at him, noticing how the sun hit his face in all the right places. It made him look tan and made his deep blue eyes even deeper.

"Not if you don't want to tell me," he looked at me too and smiled. Meg blushed and looked away. Cammie's heart hurt.

"I will give you the shortened version, how bout that?" Meg had a slight southern accent, Cammie didn't.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he glanced out to the horizon while I looked at my feet just barely touching the small waves.

"His name was Danny and he dumped me right before I moved here. Actually he broke up with me before I left. I asked him to come with me, but he didn't want to," I lied. Megan looked sad, but Cammie didn't feel anything.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, almost too soft for me to hear. But Cammie is a spy, she heard it all.

"Thanks," I answered, almost as soft as him.

"So where are you from?" he asked after another minute and 54 seconds of silence.

"Texas," I answered. "What about you?"

"Colorado," he stated.

"So what brought you here?" I questioned.

"To be honest, I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

"Not to be rude or anything, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I told him with a soft chuckle.

"I agree," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly looked tired, stressed and worn out. He wasn't the same peppy confident guy in the furniture booth. Now he was the guy who didn't know where he belongs. I honestly felt sorry for him, because Cammie was the same way. But of course, I would never tell him that.

_Oh ya in my real life as a spy I don't know why I am here either_ didn't exactly sound sane.

"Alright, I lied. I do know why I came here. I left Colorado to find something," he suddenly blurted out. I turned my head in surprise when hearing the words _find something_, because, as I said moments before, Cammie was the same way.

"My parents are both dead, and I am an only child, so I had nowhere to go. Then my best friend, who is getting married soon, decided he wanted to go to Athens. It was a spur of the moment thing, and he begged me to go. I agreed, because I got fired from my job after my mother died, because I was depressed and didn't ever show up. So we ended up in some hotel outside of the city, where I saw a pamphlet on this island and it sort of grabbed me you know?" he looked at me with questioning eyes, like I would know exactly what he was talking about. Seeing him looking at me like that kind of made my heart melt, the same way that it did when he would look at me five years ago.

I smiled, "Ya I do know that feeling. It's the same thing that drew me here too."

"Exactly, so I asked the hotel guy about it and he said that it was a beautiful place, so I told my best friend that I wanted to move here. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I told him I would make it back in time for his wedding, and not to worry. So we went home to get my stuff and here I am."

I could not believe this total stranger told me his story. He seemed genuine, so I believed it, but something about it wasn't right. But Cammie is a spy, nothing ever feels right.

A small drop of rain captured me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see storm clouds. I looked at Leo who was already up and holding his hand out for me to grab. I did and we ran to the end of the dock as it started to pour. He was still holding my hand as he stopped. I almost ran into his chest.

"I guess this is going to be cut short," he smiled, which made my heart race.

"We can finish it next week on my day off," I told him.

"I'll be there," he said. Then there was that awkward moment when he leaned in to give me a hug that I didn't expect. It was short and sweet, nothing to brag about, but he did smell really good. I turned and waved as I walked away, and thought of how nice of a guy he is.

It was still raining when I got home so I decided to go through a few more of the envelopes that were in the package. I felt a little more comfortable with reading them, and I wasn't so emotionally unstable.

The first one was just a picture of Gallagher, but at night. It was still the same color, and still had the huge walls around it, not protecting it from the outside world, but securing it. The grass was greener and the trees were bigger, but those were the only major differences I could find. I didn't put too much thought into it and just pushed it aside for the moment.

The next was in the same type of envelop as Bex's letter. It also had her same handwriting on the front, spelling my name. I was surprised when a thick piece of cardboard came out instead of another letter I was expecting. It was an invitation. The blue ribbon at the top didn't seem like Bex at all, but I started to read.

_You are invited to celebrate the marriage of_

_Grant Newman_

_and_

_Rebecca Baxter_

_Sunday May 1_

_Gallagher Academy_

_Roseville, Virginia_

Alright, so Bex and Grant really were getting married. I didn't cry this time reading it, I just laughed and remembered all the times when I thought they wouldn't make it. Then I started to tear up from the memories of sophomore year. I hate remembering, espeically remembering the people who I hurt the most.

A week later I was roaming the town with Leo. I had seen him a few times during the week and we both agreed to meet at his booth on my day off. He was such a gentleman, he brought me flowers. They made my day, considering the fact that the next day was the wedding. The wedding that I wouldn't get to go to. The wedding of my best friend.

We strolled down the gravel roads, back and forth, lost in conversation. I had told him lies about Meg, and in return I learned about him. For example, he had known Greek for as long as he could remember. His parents taught him. He told me about his parents, and how his dad died. He seemed alright with telling me about it, and he didn't look lost like he had before. He knew what he was talking about, as if he told the story to everyone he met.

"I was six, and it was a Sunday morning. I was watching cartoons, and my mom got a phone call. My dad was in a gas station when somebody came in and shot practically everybody in it. Seven people died, including him. My mom was devastated. I still think she never recovered. Even before she died."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" I was suddenly very curious.

"Oh," the nonchalant look on his face was gone, and in its place was lost, and bitterness. "She was shot."

Awkward silence.

That's all he wanted to tell me. Alright, I got that. I understood. He didn't want to tell me everything, and besides, at the dock he had said that his mother died recently.

"I am really sorry for everything you have been through," I stopped and looked into his blue eyes.

"Me too," he whispered, before he did something that scared the crap out of me. He kissed me.

It wasn't a normal kiss. It wasn't deeply passionate, or mesmerizing. It wasn't something that I will remember every detail about for the rest of my life. But man was it nice.

You have to remember that I had not been kissed since my last week in Gallagher. In fact, I had not talked to a guy my age that much since my last week at Gallagher. It definitely was different, but in a good way.

So why was I scared? Because it made more and more of Cammie hide, and more of Meg come out. I didn't want to lose Cammie. I couldn't lose Cammie. But being with Leo, made me want to be Meg more…if that even makes since.

Anyway, he took me to the only good restaurant in town and we laughed and talked, but I was a little apprehensive when he asked if I wanted to see his house.

"Are you sure you aren't an ax murderer who wants to kill me?" I joked, but I meant the last part.

"Dang, you got me," he held his hands up in surrender. I laughed.

"Alright, I will come, as long as you keep all your knives in their places," I told him.

"No promises," he chuckled before he grabbed my hand and led me to his little cottage.

**Thanks again to everyone who has ever reviewed-they mean the world to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Let me clear some things up.**

**1) We don't know if Leo is Zach, and neither does Cammie. There. Done.**

**2) I know it has been a kinda slow pace, but I did that on purpose. Why you ask? Well, all the details about Cammie's frustration, confusion, and emotional problems play a major role in the story. I promise that it is going to get faster. In fact, your reviews about the pace came at the perfect time! I had already written this chapter when I read them, and I thought, "oh good! Ha! They are going to like this!"**

**3) So thank you, ALL of you who keep coming back. It means a lot to me!**

I opened my eyes and realized that I was laying on the edge of a couch, with a strong arm wrapped around my waist. It wasn't for a minute and 12 seconds that I remembered that I was at Leo's house. Last night we had decaf coffee, and then I got really tired. He had asked me if I wanted to crash on his couch, and I hesitated a little before the Meg in me said yes. However, I do not remember sharing the couch with him.

The sun was bright through the window. The light landed on his many bookcases perfectly. I glanced around the rest of the room. It was small, no doubt about that, but it had a comfy feeling about it. I felt safe, which is different for me since I normally don't sleep in fear that someone is watching me. Those thoughts only increased with the unidentified letters.

I slowly slid my legs off the couch, desperately attempting not to wake him up. I grabbed his hand and slid it behind me so it wasn't on my waist. I tip-toed to the first bookcase, examining all the classics I recognized. I picked a few up and studied them. I was impressed. He had many good ones. After going through the first shelf I moved on to the second of the three. I grabbed a book on the top shelf and slowly flipped through the crisp, yellow pages. I shut it and dusted the cover when something caught my eye.

It was down a few shelves, and wrapped in a plastic bag. I gently pulled it out and felt my mind go crazy.

It was the journal. But not just the journal, it was Joe Soloman's journal.

Terror suddenly swept through every inch of my body. Why would Leo have Mr. Solomon's journal? The last time I had seen it was….Oh dear lord.

Then it hit me. It hit me hard.

Zach was Leo.

Leo was Zach.

I went into panic mode. My hands started shaking and my knees went weak. My breathing picked up and I felt my heart rate soar.

Oh my god how could I have been so stupid?

How could I have missed that?

He was the same height as Zach.

He was muscular like Zach.

He walked like Zach.

Some spy I am.

I loved Zach and didn't even recognize him.

How pathetic.

How? How did I not recognize him?

But the real question is….does he recognize me?

I quickly shoved the journal back into the bookshelf, careful not to wake him up. He looked so peaceful lying on his side facing me. I could definitely see the resemblance to Zach now. His face, his shoulders, and his hands. I wanted to run over to him and yell "It's me! It's Cammie!" Then he would smirk and pick me up and spin me around like they do in movies. But then he would ask how I knew. I would have to explain about the journal, but the last thing I wanted to deal with was him and that mess. So I slowly glided to the door, and waiting to sprint until I was far from his cottage.

I contemplated where to go, because I knew I had to get out of there and fast. There was no way I could look at "Leo" without seeing my Zach, and that would ultimately kill me, because he would ask why I left and I have no idea what my answer would be.

I knew exactly where my bag was. I had planned for this, and had practiced about a million times. I pushed past the door, almost running into the kitchen table and into the small hallway. I yanked the rusty wooden door open to reveal what a normal person would see as a coat closet. Of course, I had a different view. After throwing all my crap out of the way I stepped in and looked at my stash. I had bags for hot weather, and cold weather, rain forests and deserts. Each had clothes, a wig, colored contacts, makeup, and a gun. Loaded of course. I now had to decide where to go. The ideas quickly sorted through my brain. Northern Russia, Korea, New Zeeland or Australia would be nice. Or maybe Germany or Denmark? I could always go to New York City, or Los Angeles. They are big enough not to be seen. But there was one place that continually bugged by mind. I needed to be there. I needed to go to Roseville Virginia.

I grabbed the blue bag in the corner and the package on the table while rushing out the door. I quickly wrote a note and stuck it on my front door,

_Πηγαίνοντας__στο σπίτι__για να__δω την οικογένειά μου__, __δεν ξέρω__πότε__θα επιστρέψω_

_Going home to see my family, don't know when I will return_

I gracefully landed at the bottom of the hill when something to my left caught my eye. Someone was running and yelling. Towards me.

Leo/Zach.

The time it took me to get to his boat was enough for him to make it to the bottom of the hill, where I was just moments before. I untied the boat from the dock quickly, and pushed with all of my might against the wood, just before he ran onto it. I struggled with starting the motor, all the while keeping my ears open for him. I had to get out of there. I had to.

"Meg!"

He called for me. Well, for Meg. He was about 20 feet away from where I was drifting out to the bay. I looked at him and saw the utterly confused look that was plastered on his face. It broke my heart, but I couldn't stay there. The motor finally started and I was far enough that even if he jumped in and swam he couldn't reach me. Pushing back tears I yelled back.

"Bye Zach."

I knew he heard me. I knew he did, because not only did his face change again, but his eyes did as well. They weren't deep blue anymore, they were the green I loved so much, and they were scared and shocked.

I watched him fade in the distance, and felt my heart pounding harder and harder with each second, and I hoped his did too, or else that would mean he didn't love me anymore.

"Lenny?" I asked after pulling the cell phone I kept in the emergency bag and dialing a number I knew would lead me to Roseville.

"Naomi?" the person on the other line answered.

"The one and only," I laughed.

I had met Lenny while in London a year and a half ago, when I was busy traveling the world. While driving through the outskirts of the city, I found him and his plane in the middle of a field. His plane is not big at all, and when I asked why he had one, he told me he was a retired British Air Force pilot. I helped him fix his plane, and in return, he told me that if I ever needed a ride somewhere, to call him. So here I am.

"What can I do for you love?" he asked in his overly cheery tone.

"Lenny, what did I tell you about calling me love?" I joked back.

"Sorry, love. Just a habit."

I laughed, the thoughts and events from just an hour ago faded from my mind, and I began to relax, something that I had not been able to do, even when making it to the mainland of Greece not two minutes before. I had docked Zach's boat and immediately called Lenny.

"Look Lenny, I need a huge favor," I was apprehensive about what his answer would be. I mean, I was asking him to pick me up in Greece and fly all the way to Virginia. That's more than far, and would take a while. But he was my only hope. I had to get to Gallagher. I had to see who sent me that package.

"Can you fly me to Virginia?"

"Depends," he answered. "Where are you now?"

"Greece…?" it came out more like a question. It sounded innocent, and hopefully it would work.

"I'll be there in an hour."

I hung up and I smiled to myself, knowing the feeling of actually accomplishing something for once in more than a year. Even if it was finding Zach and getting to go home again, it still scared the crap out of me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well if it isn't Miss Naomi."

"Hey Lenny, how are you?" I replied to his greeting. He had kept his promise of being there in an hour, in fact, he was two and a half minutes early. That had given me enough time to change into the new jeans and grey shirt that was in my bag, along with putting on the short blond wig and green eyes I also had. Lenny knew me as Naomi, an American who loved to travel the world. She was blond and had hazel eyes, plus some freckles on her fair cheeks. Don't worry, I had that covered, because I also had time to do my makeup.

"I'm fine and dandy love, did you get a haircut?" he asked me while pulling me into a hug. English people were definitely huggers.

"I did," I answered, giving him a genuine Naomi smile and picking up my bag off the ground of the field I had told him to land onto.

"Well are you ready love? This plane isn't going to fly itself!" he laughed, climbing into the plane and heading to the cockpit. I followed, but turned the opposite way into the cabin. It was nice and roomy, with only a few seats and a couch on one end.

"Wow Lenny, did you upgrade?" I shouted over the roar of the plane starting.

"Just a few touchups, that's all," he shouted back as I made myself comfortable in one of the seats, resting my head against the window as Lenny guided the plane into the air and away from what I thought were my biggest problems.

...

When I woke up it was dark and I didn't know where I was for a couple seconds. My mind once again flew to Zach…or Leo? I was still very confused on that touchy subject, and I still couldn't believe I didn't notice. But maybe Leo wasn't Zach? Maybe it was just somebody in the field who happened across Zach and the book. Maybe I was hallucinating when I matched Zach with Leo. I hadn't seen him in five years, so how could I really remember every little detail about him? I didn't then, and most certainly didn't now, since I was considered MIA.

My brain then moved to my best friends. It practically killed me whenever I though of Bex getting married and me not attending. How did we grow up this fast? I never imagined how much Meg took away from Cammie's life, well my life. My life! It is my life! Why did I keep saying it was Meg's life? She isn't real! She is a pigment of my imagination, but she grew to be much more than that. I let her control me, when I needed to be with the ones who loved me because I did things my way. Because I didn't let anybody else rule over me.

The soft leather of the seat comforted me a little more than need be, but I was thankful for the extra sleep that followed after that.

"Thanks for the lift Lenny, I will keep in touch!" I shouted to him as I was about to jump from the plane.

I had a clear shot to Roseville, I could see the big field where the carnival was so many years ago. Lenny let me use one of his parachutes and I strapped my duffle bag on with it. I had never jumped out of a plane before, but I was willing to try anything at the moment.

"Will do love!" he yelled back, just as I left the sturdy plane into the open air, and once again, I felt like I was just Cammie again, with no mysteries and no suspense. Just Cammie.

...

I ditched the parachute in the woods by the town-square and basked in the essence of Roseville. I missed everything about it, but it felt strange. I pulled on the hem of my short yellow dress. It was strapless, and flowy around the bottom. I took off my wig and took out the contacts. I was going as Cammie, so I needed to look the part.

I chose flats over heels, just so I could maneuver better. Now you have to understand, I wasn't just going to show up, I was going to hide until I could talk to my friends one at a time, or if they all happen to be together, then I will make my entrance then. Everybody who will be here thinks I am either dead or missing forever, so just randomly appearing would not do anyone any good.

I got to the gates to Gallagher without problems, but getting in was going to be a challenge. I figured the wedding would be outside, so climbing the wall would be off limits. I decided that I would make a run for it through the gate when a car rode through. My internal clock said it was around three o'clock local time, and on the invitation it said the wedding was at six. I figured if I killed some time and was back by five thirty, I could find a good spot to watch.

So I sat in a tree, where I could see everyone coming in and everyone going out. I swore I saw Bex once, out by the giant tent that would hold the reception, but I figured it was just a fragment of my imagination again. God, I am losing it.

Careful to not make much noise and not draw attention to myself, I hopped down at five thirty on the dot and suddenly heard something snap about ten feeet away from me. I quickly went into my long lost spy mode and turned towards the sound. Standing there was the last person on earth I expected to ever see again. They were emotionless as I stared in complete shock back at them, utterly amazed.

"Hello Miss Morgan."

...

**Sorry guys for not uploading in a while, I have been really busy with the end of school. So who do you think the mystery guy is? I know! And thanks everybody for the 11 reviews I got for the last chapter—that's the most so far for a chapter! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

I laughed.

Yes, laughed.

"Hey Jonas," I said to the guy before me, who had cracked up too.

"Hey Cam," he replied, keeping his hands in the pockets of his spiffy suit. "Did you like my impression of Mr. Solomon?"

I nodded and before I knew it I was walking over to the no longer skinny, awkward guy I hadn't seen in practically forever. I squeezed hard when he hugged back, and almost let my weakness show by crying. I hadn't hugged somebody in a long time. But I held together and let go, watching him put his hands back in his pockets.

"So you are alive," he said, after 42 seconds of silence.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I replied.

"Good point," he chuckled.

"How did Grant propose?" I asked suddenly, dying to know the answer.

Jonas laughed quietly. "He put the ring in a cupcake and made Bex eat it. She literally almost swallowed it."

The thought of Grant making Bex eat a cupcake was hilarious, because she never ate junk food. I could instantly see her getting so mad at him because of it. Shoving him and slapping his arm. It all was so totally Bex.

"Where was it?" the sadness in my voice started creeping out once again.

"Right before…uh…um a year ago we all went out to dinner and that's where he did it," Jonas said nervously. I wondered what he was going to say after the "right before…" but didn't question it because I already felt bad for asking him about everything else I missed.

"Bex was pissed, but in a happy way," he continued.

"God he is so stupid," I giggled. How could I have missed an event like that? That thought made me even more upset about leaving than I already was.

"It was a sight to see," he said quietly, as if he didn't want me to burst out crying or yelling. Smart move Jonas, smart move.

"So…what happened between you and Liz? You never asked her out?" I asked him, completely ignoring his previous comment and let's face it, I was very curious about my best friend's love life. Besides, in the letter she only said nothing had happened, and that's it.

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and looked at the ground.

"Uh…I don't really know what happened with that," he stuttered.

"No offense, but that's kind of a stupid answer," I told him, deciding to stick up for Liz. "She liked you, you know."

"Ya…I know," he was still looking at the ground and I suddenly agreed with Liz when she said he was a wimp.

"Did you ever like her?" I asked, barley whispering.

"Yes! Ya I did, a lot! But I was too afraid," he abruptly got a little anxious, like it was a touchy subject for him.

"If you told her you liked her its not like she would have beaten you up or anything. Its Liz for crying out loud," I reasoned.

"I know, but…Ugh, I was just stupid," was his reply. He looked at me then and I knew he still liked her, even after all this time.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Shit…Is it that obvious?" he said, frustrated with himself.

"Yes," I sighed. This boy was hopeless.

"Well you look like you still like Zach," he answered quickly, probably without thinking. I, again, was surprised at this comment, causing a stunned look to plaster on my face. At least that's what Jonas told me later.

"Well…I…um…" was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. My brain said stupid Cammie this time, not stupid Meg. Meg would have been calm and poised. Crap Cammie, crap.

"Ya, that's what I thought."

I could tell he mentally applauded himself, because a proud look came over his face and he smiled.

"Where is he?" I asked, deciding to play dumb and act like I had not encountered Zach just ten hours before.

"Uh…I haven't heard from him in about a year," he contemplated. I sighed again.

"So is he MIA or not?" I couldn't take it anymore, even though I knew Zach was alive, and for all I know he was doing well, I still asked. I wanted to hear someone say it out loud.

"About this time last year he just picked up everything and left. I don't know were he went, but I don't think it was for a mission. In fact, I know it wasn't for a mission, because he hadn't had one in forever. He wanted to find you Cammie, or at least find out what happened to you," Jonas' eyes bore through me, but I kept my guard up and let no emotions show. He would never know that Zach had found me. Well he found me and didn't even know it. So he just stared at me silently, waiting for a reaction from me. If he wanted one that badly he should have gone into the interrogating track and not the research track. Sorry Jonas, but I was not going to crack.

"I wouldn't say MIA, because I know he's at least talked to Grant, or maybe even met up with him, but last I heard, he is planning on making an appearance tonight," Jonas told me. A mention of why we both were here made me remember that it was 5:45. So I walked towards Jonas and started to push him toward the gate, silently cursing myself because I was not done with the conversation about Zach. But I collected myself and temporally forgot about it.

"Well Jonas it's 5:45, so I suggest you get on into the wedding to get a good seat," I looked him straight in the eyes for the next part, hoping he would actually do what I told him he should.

"And do me a favor, ask Liz on a date."

He just gulped.

"Oh, and don't tell anybody anything about me? K?" I said confidently and pushed him along while he stuttered, trying to get something out. I ignored him and just waved as he looked back dumbfounded, which made me laugh again. Let's face it, Jonas was just a funny guy, without even trying.

...

**I got you guys didn't I? It wasn't Mr. Solomon! Ha! Thanks again for every body that reads this and/or reviews! I looooove you for that!**


	9. Chapter 9

I had found another tree to hide in, and this one had a perfect view of the whole ceremony. I watched Jonas stumble in and try and act like nothing had happened and he didn't see me, but he was doing a terrible job. I then caught a glimpse of somebody going over to him and smiling. The blond hair and petite figure signaled Liz immediately, and I focused so hard on her, trying to remember everything I could about her; her smile, laugh and southern accent. It all came rushing at me like a tidal wave, and I tried to hold my tears back once again.

They talked for a while before I noticed Jonas rub the back of his neck nervously again. I prayed that he was asking her out then, and I think it worked because Liz looked really nervous too, and they both smiled at the same time.

Jonas kept looking around suspiciously though, and I hoped he wasn't trying to rat me out to Liz, who would go crazy if she saw me. It would be worse than if Bex saw me.

Anyways, they then hugged and walked together to find a seat in the beautiful arranged out-door place they had set up. They even sat next to each other.

Then I saw my mother. My mom. And she looked terrible. Actually, beyond terrible. I was up in a tree, so I couldn't see all the little details of her delicate face, but I could tell that she was tired. Just the way she walked gave it away. I knew it was all my fault, but at that moment, I didn't feel a whole lot guilty, because I just then got reassurance that she was safe. She may have been beaten down and worn out, but she was alive and I knew I could talk to her again someday. I didn't know when that day would come, if it was today or two years from now, but I just had a feeling.

That got me thinking about what I was going to do when the wedding was over. Would I go back to Greece? I didn't know if I could stay there again, with the whole Leo/Zach thing replaying in my mind. But I would have to go back and get my stuff and then hopefully find someplace else to live…

Did I really have to hide anymore?

Is The Circle gone?

Did I hide really well, well enough that they never found me?

Are my friends still safe without me?

I didn't know the answers to these questions, but I knew where to find out, and luckily I was closer than I ever was.

I held myself together as I watched Bex walk down the isle to a spiffy looking Grant. I remembered a lot of people there, shocked at how some of them looked. I did not however, see Tina, Mr. Solomon, Macey or Zach.

The truth hurts. Bad.

I watched the ceremony and decided to go for it during the reception.

I carefully jumped from the tree just like before and made my way to the gate, quietly passing it with ease. I entered the grounds of my former school scared out of my mind, but none of that showed. I knew where to enter the school.

Then I saw Bex and Liz talking quietly off to the side of the giant party going on. My feet suddenly took over and I ran to a place where I could call them over and talk to them without anyone noticing.

"Psssssttt," I whispered their way, a complete immature way to get their attention, but the only option I had at the moment.

Liz looked around while Bex stared straight at me.

"My god Cam, I missed you so much!" she squeezed me so hard once she had run into my already open arms. Liz's scream broke us apart.

"I can't believe you are alive," she sobbed, making me sniffle too. I grabbed her and held her close as Bex joined in our emotional hug.

"How…where…where have you been?" Liz managed to spit out.

"Greece," I told them as I wiped the tears form my eyes.

Bex just stood there with her hand over her mouth, veil above her head and she had on the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"You look so pretty," I chocked on my own words and reached for another hug. Now we all were crying.

"Where's Macey?" I asked them once our hug fest was over. They exchanged a sad glance before turning back to me. I knew that look.

"She's with Tina…" I realized. Macey was MIA too.

They just nodded. Nothing else was said. Until I spoke up.

"I think I know how we can save them."

Bex shook her head no, and Liz just stood there emotionless.

"You need Zach," Liz told me.

And with that they both gave me two more giant hugs and started to walk back to the party. Just before they were out of earshot, Lit turned around and yelled,

"By the way-Jonas finally asked me out!"

I smiled through my confusion. He really was an unpredictable guy.

My favorite passageway was just as dusty as I remembered, and definitely filled with more cob webs. By the time I reached the hall all my memories came back to me and I looked around the large building with just enough enthusiasm as I had the first time I stepped foot in it. I didn't have time to waste though, I had to get to where I knew information would be and I also had to find Zach somehow, which was the last thing on earth I wanted to do.

I made it to my mother's office without problems. Well I did make a little detour to my old room. It was now the room of somebody else, but it looked the exact same as how I left it. So I was a little less nervous when I got to her office, however, the door was not locked like I always remembered it was. I cracked it open a little more to get a look inside of it. When I saw inside I opened the door all the way and walked in, knowing my searching was already over.

Standing in front of me was not Leo, but Zach…and his smirk.

**Alright so I know I pull this one every chapter, but thanks so much for the reviews! They make me smile and laugh! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

"So Gallagher Girl, we meet again."

I just about died when he said that, because I felt like my old self again. The way he looked mixed with his strong scent hypnotized me, sending me away on a mystical journey to somewhere I didn't know. I liked it there though. I didn't want to leave. It was safe, and it wasn't confusing. God, I was really sick of everything being confusing.

I snapped back into reality, focusing on the task at hand.

"That isn't the main focus right now Zach, or should I call you Leo?"

He didn't show any emotions what-so-ever to my attempt at a so called "shock". It started to make me think that he wasn't phased by what I thought had stunned him earlier that day, because it sure looked like it did. I decided to call him out on it.

"Did you know it was me all along? Did you ever have the slightest idea that I

was actually living the life if Meg Morris?"

I took hard steps closer to him, hoping to grow a little tension in the room so he would crack.

"You know," he sighed, "that's the thing with love...it's blind."

I didn't have a response to that. I didn't really know what he meant. He noticed my confusion so he continued.

"I have always felt something for you Cammie, but I am not one to wear my heart on my sleeve, and neither are you, but when you left and practically died, I knew I loved you. I would never have admitted it though. Then 'Leo' was made and he liked a girl named Meg, who was American, just like him, hot by the way, and he knew she liked him back, because she opened up to him. That right there reminded me, ME, of you Cam. And Leo might have liked Meg, but Zach has never forgotten about Cameron Ann Morgan. And that apparently wasn't enough to bring you back."

He was angry now, ignoring my attempt to be stronger than him. I was crumbling and crumbling with every passing second, and I watched as my cover disappeared. I also watched his movements. Yes they were the same as Leo's, but they were definitely not as self-assured. His hair was back to normal, but shorter than it was five years ago, and he was more defined, but his eyes were the same. I also saw a few freckles on his nose and cheeks, revealing that he had been in the sun quite a bit. Who would have known that Zach Goode got freckles?

His rant really made me think, but we didn't have the time for that at the moment. Macey and Tina were our biggest worries. I had to remind him of that, no matter how much I wanted to talk about us.

I closed my eyes to tried and block out what I wanted so badly to say.

"Not now Zach," I said through gritted teeth. "Macey and Tina need us."

When I opened them he was turned away, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He sighed and turned back to me again, with car keys and a red folder in his hand.

"Let's go," he swiftly passed me, stopping at the door, motioning for me to go first.

As I walked ahead of him I could feel his eyes on me and could smell his familiar scent. I hate what he does to me. Hate it.  
>...<p>

I sat in the passenger's seat of the black BMW Zach had led me to in an alleyway in Roseville. Lord only knows where he got it.

"So…" I tried to ease the awkwardness. Neither of us had said anything, and since Zach was a guy, he didn't bring up his little speech in my mother's office. But being a woman, I wasn't going to bring it up either.

"So you saw Bex and Liz?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. We were going north, I knew that, but he wouldn't tell me where up north.

"Ya I did," I left it there. He didn't need, or deserve, the details. It was personal, only between me, Liz and Bex. It would be the same with my meeting with Macey.

"Did Bex tell you what she is going to name it?" he asked while changing lanes, going a little slower than before.

"Name what?" I glanced at him, not sure of what he was asking.

"Her kid?" he answered like I was four, but still refusing to look me in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I told him stubbornly.

"Bex didn't tell you that she was pregnant?"  
>...<p>

"Bex?" I yelled. How could she have a baby?

He just nodded yes.

"Pregnant?" I kept yelling.

"Yes! Bex and Grant are going to be parents!" he yelled back, suddenly annoyed with me. Geez he was getting under my skin.

"Sorry…sheesh. My best friend is now married and starting a family. Sue me," I threw my hands up in innocence and aggravation.

He simply rolled his eyes. What a guy.

"Is that why he proposed?" I asked more quietly and calmly this time.

He considered the question for 21 seconds or so.

"Not really. He had wanted to for a while, but I guess he thought it was the right time….you really missed a lot you know."

"Don't remind me."

I still couldn't shake the thought of Bex having a human inside of her. _Pregnant_, I muttered under my breath and sighed. No wonder her stomach was a little bigger than the last time.

"I don't know why women freak out when they are going to have a baby," Zach said suddenly. He obviously didn't get it.

"Because it is an actual human being inside of them," I told him with defiance.

"So?" he chuckled. Did he seriously think this was a laughing matter?

"Well it's hard for you to understand since you don't have to carry it for nine months then push it out of your body," I spat. He was annoying me big time.

"You know," I continued, "Guys can just walk away from a child, but the girl has to live with it for the rest of their life. I mean, they have it with them 24/7 for what seems like forever to them, when the guy doesn't have to do anything. That shows character on Grant's behalf. I applaud him."

Zach did look at me then, probably thinking all those years had made me nuts, and they most likely did. But hey, I wasn't complaining. I had gotten my best friends back. They were part of my life again.

He didn't say anything else, acting like he was interested in the road when I knew he wasn't. I could read him like a book, just like I read Jo Solomon's diary early that same day.

My mind seemed to heavy to hold up then, so I laid it against the window and watched the trees and bushes on the side of the road come and go with ease, wishing my life was that easy. My thoughts Zach's confession that he still loves me, a little clone of Bex and Grant running around and Macey being in trouble slowly flew away as I finally got some sleep.

**So Bex and Grant going to have a baby! Oh lord help us all! ****Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up it was dark and it took my eyes a little while to adjust. I could only barely make out Zach, still driving, eating a banana with his hand draped casually over the steering wheel. He turned to me when he saw me yawn.

"You're awake."

"No duh," I said as I rolled my eyes. I was pissed off at him. Don't ask why, because it was a mixture of everything. The finding me, the whole "we need to go save Macey and Tina" thing, mixed with our lingering emotions was not good.

"Well," he spat.

"A banana?" I asked.

"Yes," was his reply.

"And you didn't bother to get me one? Or at least wake me up?"

"Of course I did," he said, reaching into the backseat to grab it, all without swerving the car. "And why would I wake you up and see you get even more mad at innocent things or people?"

I ignored his snippy comment and swiped the banana out of his hand, vigorously ripping it open. It wasn't until I tasted it that I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't had anything to eat at all that day amidst the hustle and commotion of going home then turning around and running again.

"Could you maybe go a little slower? I don't want to get into a wreck," I demanded. He was going about 120. On a highway. With civilians around.

"You don't trust my driving skills?" he smirked, knowing it would annoy me. And it did.

"People are going to call the cops and I will have to explain to them why you are going double the speed limit."

"We can outrun the cops. We're spies, remember?" he said in a _no shit_ kind of tone.

I just grumbled and turned back to my open and ready banana, practically inhaling it because of how hungry I was. But I did feel myself cheering up with every sweet bite. Maybe that's all I needed, food. I really didn't eat a lot to begin with, but lately, with everything occurring at once, I didn't at all. In fact, right then, I couldn't remember the last time I had had something. I scolded myself, because I knew it was unhealthy.

We sat in silence for a while, just watching the road speed by. I found out we were in Pennsylvania because I saw a sign that said "Philadelphia-53 miles".

"Did you know it was me?"

_Oh crap_, I thought. _Why do I keep asking really random questions to anyone I talk to?_

"No," he replied, his voice calm and smooth, with no hint of anger or annoyance. "I already told you that."

"Sorry," I looked at my nails, trying to appear interested in them.

"I did know when you left though."

"Well I kinda let you know on that one," I told him, casually glancing up from my nails to his face.

"I'll be honest, you got me there."

And then he smirked.

And I melted.

And blushed.

I then found myself laughing with pride, that I, single-handedly, fooled Zach Goode. HA!

He looked at me like I was some kind of mad woman, but soon we both were endlessly giggling, making me tear up and him cough.

That made us laugh even more. We would look at each other and just burst into endless chuckling fits.

It seemed natural and simple, like we did it all the time. That's when I really missed Zach the most, right there next to him. You may think that is stupid, because he was with me, how could I miss him? But I missed all the times we could have had. I missed his presence, whether it was as Zach, or dare I say it, Leo. I missed his scent, his voice, his mood. It felt like we had just been away from each other for a short time, when obviously that wasn't the case.

The laughter died down and it was followed by quiet.

Awkward silence.

I shifted my legs against the leather seats and shivered from being cold. Zach seemed to notice, because he reached in the back again and recovered a light jacket. He held it out to me without saying a word, and I took it without saying a word. I assumed it was his because it smelled like him. I delicately put it on, feeling the soft fabric against my bare skin. I made a mental note to always have a jacket handy when I wore something strapless.

I knew I needed to bring out the Meg in me then, because I felt an urge to tell Zach something. So I sucked up all the courage I didn't know I had and told him what had been bothering me for a while. I looked at him for a minute before speaking.

"I missed you."

There it was, barely a whisper. I knew he would hear though.

"That's why you ran away," he looked me in the eyes, sending my heart into flutters. "Because you couldn't believe it was me."

He turned back to the rode in confidence.

I just nodded and looked away.

"Did you…was there ever somebody…?" he started but stopped mid sentence. He seemed like he didn't know what to say, the confidence he just had was gone.

"No…" I answered, knowing what he meant.

"Oh."

"What about you?" I asked nonchalantly, but secretly praying that he would say no like I had.

"Not really."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked abruptly. Was there somebody in his life? Or maybe somebody's?

"It was like two years ago, but it didn't last or anything," he shrugged, not looking at me. I knew he was sort-of lying, because his breathing picked up ever-so slightly.

"Liar," I muttered, turning back to the window.

"Alright, it was like a year ago but honestly, it really didn't go far," he admitted.

"Sure, sure. Who?" I argued. I really wanted to know.

"Um…" he started before I interrupted him.

"It wasn't Liz or Macey was it?"

"No, no," he huffed.

I sighed in relief. Something in me just kept inching towards him then, not physically, but mentally.

"It was…uh…Tina."

...

**Alright, so this chapter was a little uneventful. I am truly sorry, and I promise that next chapter will have more in it. Promise. Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

You know how if you stretch a rubber band too far it snaps? Well I had inched so close to Zach that when he mentioned that he had been dating _Tina_, I snapped backwards, towards the window, just like a rubber band. To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

So he dated her a year before? Isn't that when she and Macey went missing?

"So you went out with her right before she was MIA?" I asked him, a huge confused look crossing my face.

He just nodded and let it go.

"Did you break up?" I said in a softer voice.

He nodded again.

"Why?" the curious tone in my voice took over, leading me to ask all these questions he probably didn't want to answer in the first place.

I was so wrapped up in the conversation that I didn't notice that we had gotten off the highway and were pulling up to a large warehouse.

"You'll see," he finally answered as he jerked the car in park and quickly jumped out, heading for the large fence that surrounded the eerie building.

…..

So I was a little rusty in my spy skills, well my fighting skills specifically. But I didn't realize it until we got into the building. Seeing as it took us both to deactivate the security cameras, because Zach said I was too noticeable in my yellow dress, and us both to knock out the unusually large security guard blocking the door. Zach made me distract him while he slapped a punch in the guy's face, definitely knocking him unconscious. I then drug him to the side of the building and met Zach back at the front with two guns in his hands. He handed me the smaller of the two, and I felt the cold metal in my hands while checking if it was loaded. It was.

Zach then grabbed my hand and led me into the building. He crept around very smoothly, like he had been there before. Well maybe he had, what did I know?

He suddenly stopped in a small hallway and looked up at the walls, searching for an air vent. I spotted one near the ceiling and motioned for Zach to help me up.

He secured his hands together and lifted me up to take off the vent. When we both were inside the small cramped space he pointed forward and I started to crawl towards darkness.

As we crawled I heard Zach chuckle a little, so I stopped, and turned my head in his direction.

"What is so funny?" I whisper-yelled.

He chuckled again and I could see that stupid smirk cross his face for what I believed to be the first time that day.

"You've been working out haven't you?" he laughed.

"No I haven't," I told him, confused at what was so funny. "But have walked everywhere for the past few years, so I guess that counts."

"Well it's given you a nice butt," he chuckled AND smirked.

"Zach!" I blushed and tried my hardest to smack his chest, but we were in a really tight spot, so I settled on a death glare instead. It didn't work, and he still smirked for what seemed like forever. Leave it to Zach to lighten the mood.

We reached a spot where there was another opening, revealing a dimly lit room. I scooted over to Zach could take a look too, because there were two figures lying on the ground, and my instincts told me they were Macey and Tina.

"We need to get down there," Zach whispered next to me. And as soon as he said it he was pushing me forward again, leaving the window behind.

Once we were back down in another little hallway closer to the room he swiftly go tout his gun from the waist band of his dress pants. I had to say, he did look nice, but he should have, it was the wedding after all. Anyways, I copied him and lurched behind.

Even though there were no sounds, I listened anyway. I could hear soft whimpers from behind the hard wooden door that separated Zach and I from who I believed was Macey and Tina.

After a quick check of our surroundings, Zach picked the lock on the door and opened it slowly. It was too dark to see much of anything, but it looked bigger than it was. We gradually made our deeper and deeper into the room when suddenly the lights flickered on and the door behind us slammed shut.

I saw three things in the few seconds that followed.

One was Macey and Tina in the back corner of the room, just lying there.

Not moving.

Two was when I turned to see was a woman who looked eerily like Mrs. Goode standing in front of the closed door with a huge smirk plastered on her face and a bunch of large men surrounding her. But it couldn't be her could it? Wasn't she dead?

Three was the one and only Joe Solomon, tied up in a small chair, bruises and cuts all across his face. I could tell that it took so much of his energy to raise his head slightly to look at us, and the trap we had just walked into.

My mind flashed to five years before in the hills of Blackthorne, when I, and Zach and Joe, barely made it, and something was telling me that this was going to be a lot worse.

**I am very sorry that it is short and that I left you with a cliff hanger, I truly am. I hate them too! Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

I knew this day would come. I knew I would die that day, or worse-be captured. I thought I knew when somebody would find me, but in reality, _I _found _them_.

I knew it was time. They had me. I knew it was all over, so I lifted the gun Zach had given me to the young red head in front of me, who was blocking the door. The only way out.

Just as I was about to shoot, a quiet whimper came from the person in the chair to the left of the still smirking red head.

"Cammie, don't…don't sh…sh…shoot," Mr. Solomom managed.

My senses were going crazy. I could feel Zach's body heat next to me, and I could feel the murky humidity of the room. It was stuffy and hot. I could vaguely hear Zach's breathing pick up and Mr. Solomon's wheezing. I could smell dried blood and mold. The walls were a damp green, with the paint chipping around the ends. The floor was just plain concrete, with little cracks all around me. My eyes never left the girl in front of me, who slowly started sauntering towards Zach and me.

I ignored Mr. Solomon and refused the urge to turn and run to Macey.

"Hello again Zach," the girl looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Marissa," he nodded and replied with no emotion.

"Would you like to introduce me?" she asked sweetly when cocking her head and turning to me, looking me up and down.

"No."

She paid no attention to his comment and smiled at me.

"I'm Marissa," she said.

I made to reply. I showed no emotion. But I did get the hint that she was related to Zach. She didn't sound like Mrs. Goode, so I took a chance and guessed that she was his sister. _His sister. _

"You look like your mother," I told her with confidence, shaking inside.

"Why thank you Cameron!" she answered giddily, her eyes gleaming with something I couldn't read.

"You never told me you had a sister _Zach_," I lowered my gun and slightly turned to face him.

"Cam this is my sister Marissa," he said then, a little too late if you ask me.

"Twin sister actually," she but in, putting emphasis on the _twin_. Her voice shattered me like a thousand priceless vases being dropped on the ground to break. It made me feel faint, and I wanted to throw up. My stomach was churning and my heart was about to beat out of my chest, all while I thought I would hyperventilate. My mouth got dry and my head pounded.

_Twin. _

_He had a twin sister that he never bothered to mention. _

_Well he never bothered to mention a lot of things…_

I couldn't take another secret being shared, so I just dropped my gun and looked at both of them and the scary resemblance between them. They had different hair, his was dark and hers was red as I have said, but their faces looked so similar. They both were slender and had the same intense green eyes. I cursed myself for thinking that she was actually beautiful.

"Just go Zach," I turned around, pacing the other way. "You caught me."

"She is so smart Zach! You picked a keeper!" Marissa laughed, and punched his arm playfully. There was nothing funny about that. Except to her.

So she then turned around and started walking towards the door and the guards in front of it. Zach just stood there looking at me like an idiot.

"Come on Zachy!" Marissa called.

He didn't move.

"Go," I pointed to his flesh and blood, his _family member_, his sister, on the other side of the room.

He still didn't move.

So I lost it.

The anger had been kept under control, but after a grueling 10 hours, it was shooting out of me like a full-force volcano.

"GO!" I shouted in a tone that made Mr. Solomon cringe. I could see him.

"Gallagher girl—" Zach tried to say, but I stopped him from going on and coming closer to me. He was the last thing I wanted at that moment.

"NO Zach! You are a traitor, and a liar and a cheat!" I yelled again, in the same tone, only this time I cringed, surprising myself at how nasty my voice sounded. I couldn't stop though. Once I started I couldn't let up.

"Why did you do it! Because of your crappy family! Is your mother even really dead! Probably not, since you lied about everything else!"

I looked him straight in the eyes and silently begged for answers to all of my questions. Sweat was forming along my hair line and I could fell my eyes sting, and waited for the tears, but they didn't come soon enough, because I still continued.

"I hate you! I _hate _you!" I snarled.

It was so convincing that I actually believed myself. I wanted him though. I really did, but I also wanted him dead, or out of my life all together, because it seemed at that moment all of my problems had started when he came into my life and stole my whole world. It wasn't until later on that I finally admitted to myself that he had stolen my heart as well as my life.

"I hope you have a blessed life Zach, because of you _I _won't! I hate you!"

I watched as my words fought their way deeper and deeper into him, hoping they would hurt him as he had hurt me. But still I couldn't find the strength to stop.

"Say it! Say you hate me too! That's why I am here! I hope you go off and die alone and with nobody! You have done enough to me! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hate you…you…you…ass hole!

"Come on! Say it! Say you hate me too!"

"I could never hate you!" he replied instantly.

He didn't reply to my longing questions, only to the one I didn't want an answer to, in feat of what he wouldn't say.

"Then why am I here?" I whispered.

"Zach!" Marissa interrupted our moment.

Then it was gone, the air, and the feeling of the intensity I put into it. It made me hate her even more, if that was even possible.

The wall around us, separating the two of us from the other longing people in the shitty room was gone, and I could finally see that everyone had seen my rant. They had seen my weakness, and knew how to use it against me. Zach was my weakness and for some unknown reason, he wanted to use himself to his advantage. Or maybe Marissa wanted to use him to get to me. Maybe she already knew he got to me. That he was all I ever wanted, except for at that exact moment. Maybe she was smarter than I gave her credit for. Maybe she loved somebody so much once in her life, and they shattered her heart too, so that she knew what it was like to be crushed and stepped on in only a matter of seconds. Maybe she had wanted to be with them for five long years, but was so scared when she finally saw them again. Maybe she valued what they had between them more than life itself. Maybe when her heart was broken, she said things that instantly came to her mind, knowing that they gave her more power to say more things. Maybe she was in so much shock that she couldn't move, at all. Maybe she knew what it was like to watch her life crumble before her and to know that the pain and tears and heart ache was only a matter of moments from hitting you like a rock. I knew that, but I also knew that I had only milliseconds left before breaking down.

"I don't hate you, I never could. You know that I love you more than anything in this world, and you know what your words do to me."

Then I relentlessly let my emotions take over, breaking the rules of being a spy, and watched the love of my life walk out. He swiftly looked back at me after walking out the door, leaving me to die in my feelings, but I saw damage, grief, and anger in his eyes. But mixed with those were obsession, sensation and passion, and I suddenly wanted him back. But what were the chances of that happening.

With him gone, I let myself cry and shuffle over to Macey and Tina in the corner, and I momentarily forgot about all the rage in my body because of Zach and Marissa, when I saw that they were unconscious.

_Zach may have been the better spy before, but Cammie Morgan is about to return. _

_Zach did this to them, Zach did this to Mr. Solomon, Zach did this to me. _

_To me. _


	14. Chapter 14

"Macey!"

"Macey! Please wake up!"

"Mac…Macey…"

Her face was pale, there were dried spots of blood on her face, and the smell of some kind of drug made me realize that she hadn't been knocked out for long. I could feel a very faint heartbeat on her wrist and neck, but when I went to check Tina, I didn't have the same luck.

_Oh god. _

_Tina is dead_.

_When is this day going to end?_

"They wouldn't give them food for days at a time, and continued to torture them night and day, until they got what they wanted."

Mr. Solomon was still looking down, but he tried his hardest to turn in my direction.

I got up from Tina's side and slowly walked towards him.

"They tortured them because of me."

My statement didn't seem to surprise him. Well, come on, let's be honest, what scares Joe Solomon? Uh…nothing, at least I think nothing does... Anyways, he just sat there with his hands duct taped to the arms of the chair. There were blood stains on his blue shirt and cuts and bruises on his arms. It reminded me of Tina's body, how it was covered in small cuts, that had to have been from somebody's nails, and since I caught a good look at Marissa's nails, I knew she was the one. Macey on the other hand, didn't have as many, but had a lot that looked older than Tina's. And she had that musty stench of being drugged. I guessed that Marissa took turns with them, as if they were dolls to her, and she would interrogate one while the other was drugged, and by the looks of things, there were a lot of turns.

I never thought I would be the one to torture them. Not directly of course, but indirectly.

_Running away only hurt them more than staying would. _

_I am so stupid. _

_But I am going to fix it. _

_Let's hope. _

_..._

I was sitting in front of him, and had been for a while. He told me the whole story of how he got there and how Macey and Tina got there too.

"I came about a month after they went missing. I knew where a lot of the COC warehouses were, and after checking many of them, mostly in the west, I tried this one, and unfortunately, their security was higher than I expected. So when I tried to get them out, I was caught as well, and here we are," he told me, his voice raspy and weak.

"Marissa wanted you too," I said. It was strange how it all came back to me. I had never been this far in before.

"She wanted you, and when she couldn't find you she settled for us," with his head he motioned to the still unconscious Macey and Tina, who I didn't want to believe was dead.

"They asked them things like, 'where is she', and when they denied knowing your specific location, they…uh…they…" he trailed off, and I knew it was bad then.

"What did they do Joe?" I softly cried again, feeling the warm tears fall down my cold face. I shivered and brought my knees up to my chest.

"You didn't look at their hands did you?" he said, still quiet and weak.

"Oh my god, they…broke…" I couldn't even finish before I started to sob again.

"Yes," was all he said.

"So they wanted, well want me?" I asked him, once I could chock the words out.

"Yes."

"What about me is so special? Why do so many people want me? Why can't I be unwanted? "

"That, I am afraid, is classified."

_Shit. _

"Really? I can't even know why they're after me?"

"I am sorry Cammie, I know how horrible you must feel."

"Mr. Solomon, I feel worse than terrible! Tina is over there rotting into the ground, while you are tied up and tortured and one of my best friends is barely breathing and in a freaking coma all because of me! All because I trusted Zach…and he brought me here as a trap!"

"Now Zach…Zach is….uh…well…"

"A lying ass hole is what he is."

"I wouldn't put it that way…"

I gave him a I've-had-a-terrible-24-hours-so-don't-mess-with-me look while wiping the continuous tears from my eyes.

"Alright, so he did betray you, but I won't say that he is all bad."

"Why not? He knew I just wanted to find them and get the hell out of here! Who would have known that you would be here too and that he would be on their side?"

I was back to shouting again, and before I knew it, I had thought of a plan. I whipped out my pocket knife that I had in my bra and cut off the tape securing Joe's hands to the chair.

"So we are going to get Macey out of here and into a hospital, but we have to use one of the south doors because there are less cameras, I noticed that while I was coming in, and hopefully the security guard won't be there, because I think Zach knocked him out pretty good. Maybe they switched shifts," I rambled while putting the knife in the pocket of Zach's jacket I still had, but something was already in there. Confused, I pulled out a piece of folded evapopaper.

_Cam, _

_I know you think I brought you here so they could have you, but I didn't. I promise you, I would never do that. Marissa is trying to get to the top like my mother was before she was killed, and she thinks that getting you will help her get there. Please believe me. You trusted me once, so I am asking you to trust me again. Hopefully you will. _

_I want to get you all out. I will be back by ten tomorrow morning. _

_Don't tell them anything. _

_~Z_

_..._

**Hey guys. Alright, I'm just going to skip all the mushy stuff and get to the point. Let's be honest here, this chapter sucks. It is very suckish. I am very very sorry. I will admit that it was the hardest to write (I wrote it a few days ago then came back and added stuff to it), because I didn't know how to describe Tina being dead, and Macey being in a coma, and of course, Mr. Solomon is there too. Guys, there are four very intense characters in there! (including Cammie). Anyways, it was definitely the hardest to write, and it's the one of the shortest so far (I try and go for over 1,000 words in each). And, if you are actually reading this, write something really random in your review, you know, if you want to write a review. Which I wouldn't mind…at all. Love you!**


	15. Chapter 15

I felt like I knew where I was going when I walked down the narrow board walk, lined with cattails and tall grasses and dusted with bits of sand. It was dark around me and I couldn't see past the grasses but I still kept going forward. Once I reached the clearing, I stared at the magical world in front of me.

The sky was red and the sand was blue...

It was soft and cool as I slowly made my way down, closer and closer to the sea. The waves crashed onto the sand and then they would disappear back into the green ocean.

Over and over, like a never ending pattern.

It was quiet and alone. I felt like I could reach out and touch the low fluffy clouds just beyond the bright orange setting sun.

I slightly shivered when I felt the soft sand turn into hard wet sand. The continuous waves hit my bare feet and made me shutter again, not because I was cold, but because of the feeling I gave me. With each hard wave, I felt a surge of energy fill me to the brim. It enhanced my bones and muscles, making me restless and alert.

I then noticed somebody walking down the beach towards me, with their hands in their pockets and a smirk on their face. Before I knew it, Zach had one hand on my lower back and the other in mine. I followed and laid my free hand on his shoulder and let him lead. We danced right there on the beach like we didn't care who watched. I studied his face, seeing confidence and cocky, but sincere and loving too. I also saw frustration in his green eyes that I loved so much. He stared at me too, just like in movies. It was simple, I wanted to be with somebody. I didn't want to rely on myself anymore, I wanted help. I wanted Zach to be with me at all times because I kind of trusted him. I knew at that moment what I wanted, so I let go (not literally, I still was dancing with Zach) and just danced.

My mind raced in all different directions, hitting every thought imaginable. I thought of my long lost father, and where he was, whether it was on the earth or not. I thought of my mother and how I still hadn't seen her yet. I knew her heart was broken, and I knew I was determined to fix it. I though of Bex and Grant, starting not only their lives together, but actually starting a new life as in a baby. I wondered how the child would live, as a spy or not. I thought of Liz and Jonas, finally finishing what they both wanted to start so badly for what seemed like forever ago. I thought of Mr. Solomon and how he was such a strong man. I admired him for everything he did for me up to that point and never imagined how I could repay him. I though of Leo, and how he made me face my problems after years of not wanting to. And finally, I thought of Zach. The girl somewhere inside of me knew he didn't plan on me being captured, but the spy in me said he did know. I didn't know which side of myself to trust, because I have been a girl, I've been Cammie, all my life, but I have trusted my spy side all of my life as well. But I did know that Zach still loved me. I mean, he said it for crying out loud.

_"You know I love you more than anything in this world." _

And the thing is, I felt the same way. I never wanted to leave him back in Greece, but the spy in me took over once again, so I left. But this time I wasn't going to let it get to me. This time I was going to be a girl for once.

A girl in love.

...

When I woke up from a very vivid dream, it was still dark out. My internal clock said it was around five in the morning. I was lying next to Macey in case something happened, or she woke up. Mr. Solomon was asleep in the chair, but his hands and feet weren't taped to it anymore, thanks to my handy-dandy pocket knife.

After 17 minutes and 36 seconds, I decided I couldn't get back to sleep, so I turned over and looked at Macey. The only way I could help her at that moment was to see what they had done to her.

There were a few old cuts and bruises on her face, but other than that, her head was fine.

Her fingers were broken.

Every single one.

The way she was laying told me that a few of her ribs were broken.

When I got down to her legs, I noticed more cuts and bruises.

Her feet—

"Gallagher Girl?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I was surprised to turn around and see Zach at the doorway.

Thee first thing that popped into my mind was,

_He actually came back._

_He said he would...and he did._

But I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at him. Not with anger like I had the day before, but with no emotions what-so-ever. I needed to know if he was on my, _our_, side or not.

He slowly took more steps into the room, never taking his beautiful green eyes off of me.

In my dream I had convinced myself that he was good. That he couldn't possibly be bad after all that has happened…I wanted to trust him, I really did, but under the circumstances…

"I know you think I brought you here on purpose…" he started. "But I didn't."

I still didn't know what to say.

"Did you get the note?"

Neither of us moved when I reached into the pocket of his jacket I was wearing and whipped it out.

"_Don't tell them anything,_" I read.

"They never even came in," I said as I looked back up from the note to him.

"Then Marissa lied to me."

"Just like you lied to me."

He sighed in frustration.

"I had to bring you here and have them think I was with them. I _had_ to. Or else my plan wouldn't work," he said, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Why would it work if you _personally_ captured me and _personally_ gave me to them?" I whisper-yelled, trying not to wake Mr. Solomon up. I hated that my anger came out again, but I couldn't help it.

"Because you want to save Macey, Tina and Joe, right?" he whisper-yelled back.

I had to admit…he was right.

"You're right," I sighed.

"I have not, and will not, EVER be with them Cammie," he said.

Maybe it was the way he was looking at me. Every girl wants somebody to look at them with so much emotion at least once in their lives, and Zach was.

_He was. _

Maybe it was what he had told me made perfect sense.

Maybe it was that he kept his promise of coming back for not just me, but _us. _

And just like that, my dream came true. I trusted him enough to walk towards him and wrap my arms around him and whisper, _I'm sorry_ into his chest. It felt so nice to hug someone after years and years of being alone, especially since that someone was Zach, and I never wanted to let go.

He kissed my forehead and whispered back, _I know._

_..._

**There you go! There's a little bit of your Zammie! Hope you liked it and hope it made up for the shorter last chapter. Love you guys! Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

I could barely see anything because the sun hadn't come up yet. The room looked darker than it did just a few hours before, and I didn't want to sit and ponder what it looked like. Honestly I just wanted to get the hell out of there ASAP.

"Joe? Can you walk?" Zach asked him as we both helped him up from the chair.

He coughed and wheezed, but managed to stand on his own. "I think so."

I tried to hide my nervousness by pulling on the hem of my now dirty yellow dress from the wedding the day before. My hands were shaking and my palms were getting sweaty. I had never gotten that nervous for an escape before. "I will help you, okay? But Zach we have to hurry."

He looked around apprehensively, as if he thought Marissa would pop in at any minute.

_She better not, or that lying jerk is going to get it—again. _

Luckily she didn't, so Zach just went over to Macey and picked her up bridal style. She was still knocked out, so her head and arms hung and bobbed with each step he took.

"Shit," he muttered and turned towards Tina.

"Zach, she's not coming with us," I told him, still holding Joe up.

He looked around again, like he had a plan.

"Zach! She's dead!"

And with that he just turned towards the door and said, "Then let's go."

He didn't sound upset about it though. Which you'd think I would be happy about, but I wasn't. Tina may have been his ex, but she was still my friend and fellow Gallagher Girl. We all were like sisters and she was dead, at the hands of the COC nonetheless. It was all because of me. She was tortured because of me and died here in the murky, damp cell because of me. In some ways I was angry at myself once again, because as I said, it was all my fault, but in another way I was proud, because Tina stuck up for me. She died for me. She didn't tell them anything (partly because she didn't know anything, I mean come on, its Tina Walters, who would ever tell her anything?) even if she knew the slightest bit of information. I was extremely proud of her, and I knew I somehow needed to get her body back so it could rest in peace.

Joe and I followed Zach cautiously as we rounded corner after corner, dodging security cameras and guards. We made it to a door marked exit after a few minutes of scrambling down stairs and running through empty hallways. I knew an alarm would go off once we opened the door, so we had to hustle out really quickly and into the car Zach had stolen the night before.

Zach looked at me doubtfully before kicking it open and I watched the little light of dawn pour into the warehouse as the halls became black and an ear piercing alarm rang in our ears.

Another shrieking noise filled my head when the COC alarm went off. My mind instantly flashed to the ball sophomore year and how that was the start of all of this. It was the beginning of my life. It was the beginning of my battle with the Circle of Cavan. But I had other things to think about at that moment. Like getting away from them. And fast.

Joe and I struggled to run to the car on the path of gravel I hadn't noticed last night, while Zach got there effortlessly. Joe was limping on his right leg and hung his head low, and I could tell he was losing energy fast. I guessed he would black out in only a matter of minutes, so I tried to get him to the car, so we could take him and Macey to the hospital.

There was just one problem. A smirking Goode was standing against the black BMW, directly in our way. The sun was slowly rising behind them, making their hair glow like fire. And it wasn't Zach.

...

"Well, well, well, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

Zach didn't say anything, so neither did I.

We all just stood there staring at each other.

"Joe," I whispered in the lowest voice I could manage. "Joe, listen to me, when I go for her, you need to get into the car as fast as you can."

I knew he got it, even though I got no confirmation from him. It was Joe Solomon. Of course he heard me.

I then decided to go for it. I didn't know if i would die. I didn't know if I would live. I only knew that Joe and Macey needed help before they ended up like Tina. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. So I risked my life to save them. To save them. The same thing I thought I had done when I left. But this was different. This was real. This was right in front of me.

So I lunged for Marissa. And her gun.

...

I managed to kick her somewhere, but it was Marissa, so I didn't know where. Another thing I didn't know? Where she had gotten her training, because she certainly didn't go to Gallagher. She's Zach's twin, so she would have been in my class, and she wasn't. Trust me I would have remembered hair like hers or an attitude like hers.

I tried to roundhouse kick her, but she ducked just in time. I then noticed Zach laying Macey in the back seat on Joe's lap in the corner of my eye, but I didn't look too long because Marissa then tried her own kick at me. I grabbed her ankle and used her weight against her, but I tried to do it fast because she had a gun, and I knew she wasn't afraid to use it.

I twisted her around so she landed on her back on the gravel. She then caught me off guard and flipped me over, so I was on the ground with her.

Fortunately I was the first to get up and I yanked her gun out of her hand before she had a chance to shoot at me. I then had both of her hands pinned behind her back.

Zach quickly cam over and took her from me.

I pointed the gun at her.

3…

2…

"Zach! Why would you do this to your own sister?" she yelled breathlessly. Her hair was covered in dust and sprawled across her face and her clothes were ripped at the elbows and knees.

"You know Marissa?" I found myself saying to her and lowering the gun from her face. "I'm gonna let you go, without shooting you, because I know that deep down, way, way deep, there is a good person."

"I knew you were good Cammie," she smiled sweetly, and for a minute I could see us being friends some day. That is, if she decides not to try and kill me each time we meet. But for now I knew I was being the better person by saving her life, even if I knew it would come back to haunt me.

So that's what I did. I let her live. I let her go.

Well I didn't let her walk away, I slapped a napotine patch smack dab in the middle of her forehead and let her fall to the ground before hopping in the passengers seat and letting Zach speed away.

...

"Joe? Joe?" I tried to wake him up from the front seat. He was passed out just like Macey and I knew we didn't have much time left. So I didn't protest when Zach floored it on the highway, heading for the nearest hospital.

...

**I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait….I had a bit of writers block for this chapter. I knew what I w****anted to happen, but I didn't know how to write it. And I am truely sorry the fighting was so bad...I have never written a fight before...oh well, you live and you learn. Hopefully I will get better. Anyways, hope you like it! And I am going to spoil a little something...one of the major characters dies...sorry! Who do you think it is? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

For two days I fell asleep and woke up to the constant, steady beating of the monitors they had Macey hooked up to.

For two days I watched people pour into her room only to leave again, because she was still not awake.

For two days I feared the worst. I couldn't help but wonder if she would be like that forever.

For two days I sat and grieved that she wasn't awake, all because of me.

The day after we had gotten to the hospital, Mr. Solomon had woken up. I didn't want to bother or confuse him, so I didn't ask him any of the questions that were still burning in my mind after we talked just hours before barely escaping.

"Cam?"

A voice came from the doorway to Macey's room, escaping me from my deep thoughts. I could see Zach's figure reflecting off the glass of the window I was looking out of.

When I didn't answer him, or even hint at his presence, he stepped in further.

"Joe wants to talk to you."

I looked away from the window then, not wanting to take my eyes off of the view of the parking lot I had. It showed everyone who came into the hospital, and everyone who left. I could see the emergency room entrance and had watched ambulance after ambulance arrive and wheel person after person in. I was too far away to notice what was wrong with them, but that didn't keep me from wondering.

Zach looked tired, and exhausted, like he had just gotten into a fight. I hadn't seen him in a while, so he could have for all I knew.

I just nodded and uncurled myself from the small leather chair I had been in since ten hours before. My muscles ached and tried to bend into the same position as I paced my way past Zach and out of the room.

I quickly learned the pattern on the tile floor beneath me as I trudged to Mr. Solomon's room, which was down the hall from Macey's.

I suddenly got the wind knocked out of me when I remembered Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant hadn't come yet. Zach and I had left them multiple messages over the past two days, but I had been so engrossed with being there if and when Macey woke up (which hadn't happened yet) that I totally forgot about the rest of my friends.

I pushed them into the back of my mind once again, which I was familiar with. It was the only way I survived in Greece. I focused on what was in front of me instead of what wasn't.

I hesitantly knocked on the door when I got to room 317.

I took a peak inside and saw a nurse tending to the frail man. Not sure of what to say, I just stood there like a small child, and waited for him to notice me.

"You can come in Cammie, we're almost done here," he said rather cautiously, like the sound of his voice would make me break or something.

The blond nurse smiled politely as I got closer to his bed, and then left.

"How are you?" I managed to choke out. I hadn't spoken a word or eaten in over 14 hours.

"I've had better days, but I could still be stuck in that room, so I am not complaining," he told me, resituating himself in the large white bed.

I uncrossed my arms and ran a hand through my hair. "Zach said you wanted to talk to me."

"In fact I do."

Silence.

"Okay…about what?" I crossed my arms again, wanting to be back in my chair.

"Miss Morgan—" he started, before I interrupted him, seeing something that was lurking inside of my brain for quite some time.

"My mother sent me the letters didn't she?" I asked him point blank.

He tried to nod, but it ended up like a weird head shake. "Yes, she did."

I pointed at him. "And you told her to before Marissa captured you."

"You know Miss Morgan, I knew you weren't dead. There was no way you could be. Your friends thought you were. Your mother thought you were. But I didn't. So I put that package together, sealed it up and gave it to your mother before I left to find Miss McHenry and Miss Walters. Unless she opened it, there was no way she knew what was in it," he said.

"Wait—how did you know where I was?" I was confused.

He took a sip of the small blue cup of water on his side table. "Your boss."

"Chryssa?"

"Never underestimate the power of Greek pastries," he lightly chuckled. I didn't find it funny that he knew where I was the whole time. My whole plan was a flake. A fraud. A lie.

...

So there it was, Joe Solomon had found the chameleon when no one else could. I will never underestimate him again.

I then heard hard footsteps come into the room, and seeing the look on Zach's face stopped my heartbeat.

"Macey just woke up!" he said breathlessly.

So I did what any normal girl would have done. I left my mysterious teacher in the middle of a very confusing conversation and ran like a mad woman to my sister.

She was mumbling when I dashed into the room, with Zach not far behind.

"Cam?" she squinted, little tears sliding down her porcelain face. The got stuck at her oxygen mask, but a few managed to land on the bed beneath her.

"Hey Mace," I said so soft it was almost a whisper.

The edges of her mouth twitched, as if she was trying to smile. "You look horrible."

I chucked at her comment, kneeling down by her face.

"What are you wearing?" she added, mentioning my dirty dress and Zach's jacket.

Just then, two other people burst into the room, carrying flowers and food.

"Macey!" they shouted before I had the chance to shhh them.

All my sisters were together again.


	18. Important

**Hey guys, **

**Please read this. **

**There is a poll on my profile about what you think I should do with UNWANTED. **

**I have severe writers block, but I know how I want to end it. **

**I guess not a lot of you read the author's notes at the bottem of my chapters, because I revelaed some pretty big news in one of them. **

**But nobody commented about it so I guess nobody cares. **

**Which really dissappointes me and makes me sad :(**

**It might have been in chapter 15 or 16. I can't remember. **

**Who ever read this-THANK YOU!**

**Peace 3**


	19. Chapter 19

"Guys, she just woke up from a coma! Be a little quieter!" I told Bex and Liz after they had bardged into the room like a hungry pack of lions.

"Sorry, sorry sorry," Liz held her hands up in defense and I pulled her into a hug. Macey wasn't the only one that missed them.

"You, missy," I pointed at Bex who was kneeling beside the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a bun in the oven?"

She laughed nervously.

"Someone brought buns?" Macey asked quietly, still dazed about everything. "Those sound good."

"Sorry Mace, we aren't talking about the bread types of buns..." I glared at Bex with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Okay, look," she got up from Macey's side with pleading eyes. "I got married yesterday. That was my main priority."

"I know," I muttered ito her hair after I had pulled her into a hug.

"B-Bex," we heard as we pulled apart, and we all three turned to the sickly, fragile Macey who still couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Ya," she whispered softly, as if Macey would crack with any loud noise or motion.

"You look fat."

We all chuckled. Leave it to Macey to crack jokes about your appearance even when she is confined in a hosptial.

"I know," Bex smiled warmly while taking her earlier spot next to her. "I'm going to have a baby, Mace."

"Oh god," Macey's voice was horse and cracked, but she still had the same effect on you as she always did.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Liz finally chocked out, obviously effected by Macey's state.

I wet over and put my arms around her shoulders. "Ya Bex, is there going to be a little Grant or you running aroud?"

She laughed, log and genuine. "We aren't sure yet. But we don't know if we want to wait until they are born to figure out or not."

"You should name it after me," Macey finally got her sharp blue eyes open and gave a weak attempt at a smile. "I am kind of important."

...

**So this is a little preview of the next chapter! **

**I am so glad you all support this story! **

**I am doing it for y'all!**

**But don't forget that the poll is still open, and reviews are much appreciated!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Guys, she just woke up from a coma! Be a little quieter!" I told Bex and Liz after they had bardged into the room like a hungry pack of lions.

"Sorry, sorry sorry," Liz held her hands up in defense and I pulled her into a hug. Macey wasn't the only one that missed them.

"You, missy," I pointed at Bex who was kneeling beside the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a bun in the oven?"

She laughed nervously.

"Someone brought buns?" Macey asked quietly, still dazed about everything. "Those sound good."

"Sorry Mace, we aren't talking about the bread types of buns..." I glared at Bex with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Okay, look," she got up from Macey's side with pleading eyes. "I got married yesterday. That was my main priority."

"I know," I muttered ito her hair after I had pulled her into a hug.

"B-Bex," we heard as we pulled apart, and we all three turned to the sickly, fragile Macey who still couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Ya," she whispered softly, as if Macey would crack with any loud noise or motion.

"You look fat."

We all chuckled. Leave it to Macey to crack jokes about your appearance even when she is confined in a hosptial.

"I know," Bex smiled warmly while taking her earlier spot next to her. "I'm going to have a baby, Mace."

"Oh god," Macey's voice was horse and cracked, but she still had the same effect on you as she always did.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Liz finally chocked out, obviously effected by Macey's state.

I wet over and put my arms around her shoulders. "Ya Bex, is there going to be a little Grant or you running aroud?"

She laughed, log and genuine. "We aren't sure yet. But we don't know if we want to wait until they are born to figure out or not."

"You should name it after me," Macey finally got her sharp blue eyes open and gave a weak attempt at a smile. "I am kind of important."

"Oh we know," I emphasized. "Why else would I come to save you?"

She tried to laugh, but it turned into a nasty cough.

"You okay?" I asked her, and paced over beside Bex.

"Ya," she murmered, not effectively though, I knew she was in a lot of pain. "Hey Cam?"

"Yep Mace?" I answered.

"Can you do something for me?"

I smiled sweetly and kneeled down to get on her level. "Anything."

"Love Zach."

My smile faded. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Her eyes opened slightly after closing again and she stared intensely at me. "Love Zach. Please. Do it for me."

"Macey? Do you need a nurse?" Liz asked apprehensively when Macey started coughing violently again.

She shook her head no, but continued to cough.

"I'll go get one," Bex said, trying to be clam, and then shot out of the room.

"Cam?" a voice came from the door. I looked to see who it was.

"What Zach," I said, trying not to panic because of Macey's coughing fit.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He pleaded, with a hit of asperation in his eyes.

"But, Mace-"

"You two should go," the nurse rushed in and started pressing all these buttons on the machines surrounding her, causeing Liz and I to step out in horror.

We walked a little ways to the visiting area, where Zach stood when we came in and Liz clutched her laptop for dear life.

"What do you want Zach?" I snapped at him, trying to keep an ear open for Macey's coughing to stop.

"I just wanted to ask how Macey was..." he said innocently, like he was afraid of me. Which I don't blame him, because I was a little stressed at the moment.

"Obviously she is awesome," I snapped again. I didn't want to be mean like that, especially since he was trying to lighten the mood. But I just couldn't seem to keep my emotions in tact the last day and a half. I was human after all.

"I'm sorry," I confessed breathlessly after a minute or two of us just remaining silent. "I really didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just really stressed right now."

"I understand," he said, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "In fact, why don't I get you out of here? You need to rest."

I really couldn't protest to that, I was so tired. Besides, chances were that Zach could probably carry me out of this place with out hesitation. That, and visiting hours were almost over.

"Fine, let's go," I folded my arms across my chest and followed Zach out of that damn hospital.

...

He stopped at the first cheap motel off the inerstate, after a long, silent, and very awkward car ride. Well it was awkward for me. Macey didn't tell him to love me.

_Love Zach. Please. Do it for me. _

_Love Zach. Please. _

_Love Zach. _

Did I want to love Zach? Did Zach want to love me? After all, I did "leave" him. For five years...

Anyways, I again followed him to an upstairs room he paid for and immediatly kicked off my flats (which were very comfertable by the way) once he opened the door. I then slipped into the soft fluffy sheets, not bothering to take a glance around the rest of the shitty room.

I was dead asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

...

It was still light out side when Zach's muffled voice shot into my ears. I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes, so I kept them shut and just listened to him on the phone with someone.

"No Jake," he said, and I guessed by the changing pitches in his voice that he was pacing around the other half of the room.

"Becasue," he said, a little harshly this time. "It is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

I didn't hear anything after that except for the cars on the inerstate out the window and soft vibrations coming from Zach's phone. Only a spy could hear that though.

"Whatever Jake, just tell Charlie that I said it was stupid. I have to go," he said, and then I heard the phone shut.

And just like that, I was fast asleep again.

...

I was still half-way asleep when I woke up again, but it was the kidn of awake that you know that you will go back to sleep quickly.

I heard Zach sigh. I guess he was still awake. But then again, I had no freaking idea what time it was.

"I just...I don't know what to say," he souded different than the last time. Like his hand was in front of his mouth or something. Or he had been coughing.

He sighed again.

"Thanks Liz," he said breathlessly, then hugn up again. I heard nothing more for a while, so I assumed he had fallen asleep somewhere. Where? I didn't care. I knew I should have gotten up and seen what was wrong, or at least taken a shower, but I couldn't, as sleep slowly took over my body, followed by my mind, once again.


	21. Chapter 21

The cloudy, foggy overcast hung over our heads as we stood in the cemetery, looking at the tombstone they put in just five days before. Only five days...

Zach stood a foot away from me, not that I wanted him to. I actually had alonging for someone to just hold me close, and rock me, as if I was actually safe. I didn't move though. I didn't want things to be even more awkward between us then they already were. With everything that could possibly happen happening in the last week, I didn't want to risk any loose emotions, mine or his.

Truth be told, I decided that I still loved him. But it was different. It wasn't the hate, but loving love we had what seemed like forever ago, but it was the sweet, soft love that you get after really getting to know the other person. The kind you get when you see their struggles and you realize that they have seen yours too.

But, of course, I didn't tell him that.

What kind of spy would I be if I did?

Not a very good one.

I was Cammie Morgan, aka the chameleon, not Megan Morris. I was in hiding for five years. No one found me until the last few months (Joe Solomon).

Meg was dead to me.

Which meant Leo was too.

I didn't know if Zach had forgotten about his cover either, but I hoped he did. I wanted him to be just plain Zach, the cocky, always smirking one. The one who helped me escape the cliche evil twin. The one who I had sensed still cared for me like I cared for him.

He finally broke the strong silence when he cleared his throat.

"It looks nice," he said, gesturing to the big piece of stone before us.

"Ya," I answered quietly, trying to control the tears that suddenly wanted to flow.

"It sure as hell isn't easy to stand here and see it," he spoke, a hint of agitation in his voice, I'm sure because he knew his own flesh and blood caused all this.

"I know, but we just have to make it look like it is easy. That's what good spies do," I followed, pushing the tears away and focusing on containing my wild emotions.

That's when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind, and before I could stop it, I melted into his embrace, feeling the comforting warmth instantly relaxing me. It felt so nice to know someone cared.

"You know what Macey told me a week ago?" I asked him confidently, turning my head up to look in his eyes.

"Mm?" he hummed, obviously enjoying the embrace as much as I was. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"She told me to love you."

"I can't argue with that."

"I knew you wouldn't," I joked before turing serious again.

"Did you love Tina?" I asked him.

He tightened his arms around me. "I don't want to say I didn't when I just saw her dead, but Cam, you have always been the one."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I don't see why you would think you were unwanted here, I mean, we all went crazy after you left. You may be the chameleon, and blend in to everybody else, but not for any of your family. It was so different without you. It was like each person handled it differently. It just wasn't the same."

I sighed, feeling the ever present pit in my stomach fill with gilt.

"I know, and I feel terrible about it. I'm sorry," I whispered hoping he would forgive me.

"Why don't we get out of here?" he abruptly changed the subject.

"Uh, ya I guess we can go back to Grant and Bex's," I said.

He shook his head, and turned me around to look at him, but still kept a firm grasp on my waist. "No no, I mean, out of here. Like to Greece."

"But-" I stuttered, obviously a little surprised he said that. "But what about Bex and the baby?"

I didn't want to say I was trying to find an excuse to stay right where we were, where my family was, but I didn't want to be away from them anymore. It already almost killed me once, I didn't want to risk it again.

"It doesn't have to be permanent Gallagher Girl," he hummed, using the nickname I loved.

"Ok," I considered. "But we can't be isolated again. I want to stay connected with everybody, so they know where we are and if we are safe."

He shook his head. "Deal."

"But-" I smiled. "Can we go somewhere else besides Greece? I mean, it was really nice and I loved it, but I just want to try some place new."

"Totally understandable. How about...England?" he suggested, pulling me into a tight embrace once more.

"Um... I've already been there," I said against his chest. "What about Ireland?"

"Ok, I've heard its beautiful," he smiled down at me.

"I know it has a lot of unwanted rain, but we can live with that can't we?" I smiled back, suddenly excited for another adventure, only this time with Zach.

He kissed my forehead. "Eh, unwanted rain can't stop us."

"Ya," I encouraged. "We could have a little cottage and raise sheep."

"Sheep?" he chuckled.

"Yes, sheep," I stammered. "Or maybe goats!"

He laughed again. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok," I agreed, and started to turn away once he slipped his hand into mine. "I still can't believe it has been a week. But the grave stone looks good."

"Ya," he looked over his shoulder one more time. "I bet _they_ would have even liked it."

I smiled lightly, memories flooding back into my brain. "We should call Bex and Grant. I'm sure they will want to come and see it."

"They will," he looked at me, and gave me a reassuring smile as we passed hundreds of toumbs while crossing the cemetery.

"I think we will like Ireland," I looked out the window as Zach started the car and started to drive away.

"Ya, but we are not raising goats, or sheep."

I laughed, feeling good while the happy adrenaline consumed me. I shouldn't have been, but I was happy. Right in that moment, I was happier than I ever had been in five years, and I was in a cemetery.

"Zach?" I asked quietly three minutes and 12 seconds later.

"Yep?"

I sighed, gathering what little confidence I had left after all of my adventures only a short week ago. "I think I am going to take Macey's advice."

He turned to me, mesmerizing me with his sea green eyes. "Good, because I still love you."

...

_**THE END!**_

**HA HA HA HA HA**

**So who died?**

**We don't know! **

**You are going to have to wait for the sequel to find out! **

**Speaking of the sequel...**

**There is a poll on my profile. **

**You can vote for what you think the title should be!**

**YAY!**

**THANKS ALL OF YOU FOR BEING THERE FOR MY FIRST FANFICTION ADVENTURE. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GAVE ME WITH THIS STORY. **

**YOU ALL HAVE MADE ME A BETTER WRITER, AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR IT. **

**:)**

**:D**

**Love, **

**Panda8925**

**P.S. I almost forgot! **

**Does anybody know how many times "UNWANTED" is used in this chapter?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

**MORE IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**1) _PLEASE_ vote in the poll on my profile on what you want the title of UNWANTED's sequel to be! _VOTE VOTE VOTE_!**

**2) Speaking of the sequel...it should be out sometime next week! Yay! **

**3) I got a lot of positive reviews about the final chapter, and I LOVE THAT! So thank you to:**

.

Ally babyy3

missperfect23

pigeonfollower

Chelly is a Gallagher Girl

Jazz-shoes

DancingintheRayne

xXJustSomeRandomKidXx

**and finally...**

**4) If some of you didn't know, I have another story called _BACK IN BUSINESS_, so if you want you can check it out, its kind of awesome if I do say so myself. ;)**

**Love, **

**Panda8925**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! I have some important news!

1) This was a big decision for me, but I am not continuing _Unloved._ I had major writer's block and I just couldn't write down what I wanted to happen, and if you are a fellow writer then you can understand what I'm sayin.

So since I am not completing the story and I know you all will have questions, here are some details of what I was going to happen:

a) Bex and Grant had a baby boy! His name was Henry.

b) Cammie and Zach were going to meet Zach's friends Charlie and Jake. Jake was going to be bad and working for the COC. Charlie was going to be good. In the end Jake and Zach's sister Marissa were going to be killed by Cammie and Zach, who had become a couple again aww.

c) Macey was the one who died at the end of _Unwanted_. Joe was still in a coma and would wake up at the end of the sequel.

Again, I am sooooooo sorry about not writing the whole thing, I have had no time. And honestly, I liked where I ended _Unwanted_ and didn't have the motivation to finish its sequel.

I know some people may be mad at me, and I get that. I am mad at myself, don't worry. I wish I had the time and motivation to finish it I really do, but sometimes life gets in the way :(

2) _Back In Business_ is not finished. I will finish that story when I have the time and I don't think there will be a sequel.

3) I am going to write another one-shot! Yay! I looove writing them because I can make the characters however I want them for each different one-shot. Once _Back In Business_ is finished, I will probably only write one-shots every now and then. I just love them! Hah.

And if you have the time, be sure to check out pigeonfollower's story! She has been a big help to me!

So thank you, if you decided to read this. I love each and every one of you who reads my stuff because writing is what I love to do more than anything in the world (besides reading). I hope you understand why _Unloved_ is over and why I can't write on here more often.

I love you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~Panda8925


End file.
